One in the Same
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: What if Chris had a older sister? Piper had been pregnant when he first came back? Piper though gave birth to twins, Prudence Isabelle and Melinda Arabelle Halliwell. Why is Chris so paranoid and why is Isabella Swan connected to it? She is Prue.........
1. Chapter 1

**One in the same **

**Summery: What if Chris had a older sister? Piper had been pregnant when he first came back? Piper though gave birth to twins, Prudence Isabelle and Melinda Arabelle Halliwell. Why is Chris so paranoid and why is Isabella Swan connected to it? Easy enough she was never Isabella Swan to begin with, but Prudence Halliwell, the last surviving Halliwell besides Chris, From the year 2028. **

**How are the Cullen's going to take this or will they even know?**

**Time line:**

**Future: **2030

**Came back in time August 31st 2028 and landed on August 31st 2004 (2003 for Prue)  
**

**Twins Birth : **September 13th 2004

**Chris' birth : **November 4th 2005

**Twilight – 2003 – 2004 **_(Chris sent Prue back when Mel was killed for good. Prue just got her powers and memories back when she was adopted by Renee Who was a Halliwell from her Grampa Allen's sisters side, her third or fourth cousin.)_

**New Moon - **2004 – 2005

_(Bella or Prue is saddened for months after Edward leaves never giving her a chance to explain. but feels Chris' death and runs to help her family. Knowing Wyatt is still in danger from someone.)_

**Ages and Powers :**

**Next Generation -**

**(Oldest to Youngest)**

**...............................  
**

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell **

26/27

Electrokinesis

Orbing

Telekinesis

Temporal Stasis

Molecule Combustion

Pyrokinesis

Force field

Sensing

Healing

Energy Ball (After Turning Evil)

..............................................................

**Prudence Isabelle Halliwell**

25/26

Empathy

Psychokinesis (More advanced Telekinesis)

Astral Projection

Molecule Combustion

Orbing

Healing

......................................................

**Melinda Arabelle Halliwell**

25/26 (DEAD)

Telekinetic Orbing

Orbing

Temporal Stasis

Deflection

Sensing

...................................................

**Christopher Perry Halliwell**

24/25 (DEAD)

Telekinesis

Electrokinesis

Orbing

Sensing

...................................................

**Pixie Rose Halliwell**

21/22 (DEAD)

Hearting (Cupid Travel)

Love Lines (Seeing Love interest and or former loves)

Levitation

..........................................................

**Payton Iris Halliwell**

19/20 (DEAD)

Hearting

Premonition

Cyrokinesis

...........................................................

**Pearl Lillian Halliwell**

18/19 (DEAD)

Hearting

Empathy

Pyrokinesis

.........................................................

**Penelope Helene Halliwell**

18/19 (DEAD)

Orbing

Levitation

Temporal Stasis

.............................................................

**Patience Astrid Halliwell**

16/17

Orbing

Telekinetic Orbing

...............................................................

**Henri Mitchell Halliwell**

15/16 (DEAD)

Orbing

Healing

Molecule Combustion

......................................................................................................................

**Parents** :

**Piper Lynn Halliwell**

future (DEAD)

Present : 32

Temporal Stasis

Molecule Combustion

.................................................................

**Phoebe Jade Halliwell**

Future (DEAD)

Present: 30

Premonition

Levitation

Empathy

..................................................................

**Paige Anne Mathews**

Future (DEAD)

Present: 28

Orbing

Telekinetic Orbing

* * *

**Preface:**

**2027: NEW WORLD**

_"You can't be serious about this Christopher!" A strangled female voice said. The darkness of the room shadows her appearance expect for the fact that she is average height, 5'4 or 5'5. petite, wearing ripped jeans that have dried blood on them, hers and not hers. Her shirt is in worse condition, cropped just under her bust line, looking like it had been torn and not made that way, one sleeve was completely gone and the other was ripped off to elbow length and then continued up with rips, a round neckline and was a dirty Purple. You could tell it was originally a royal purple colour. In front of her was a taller man but he seemed almost younger then the smaller women, and had shaggy brown hair and green eyes. His cloths were in better condition, green t-shirt that was dirty with dried blood as well, and scuffed up jeans and a leather jacket._

_"I am completely serious Prudence." He said seriously. The women fumed, and stalked to the other side of the room. Her shoulder length curly/wavy dark brown/red hair was mixed with unattractive dirt and dried blood as well and her face was set in a strong jaw and her hard Hazel eyes that would change from a more green to a blue or just a slate Gray depending on her mood or day. At the moment they were a hard Gray._

_"I wont leave you to Fight Wyatt on your own Chris, I promised mum that I'd protect you and Melinda. I may have failed Pixie, Payton, Pearl, Patty, Penny and Henri and hell even Mel, but I wont fail you." She said as she looked at Chris and he rolled his green eyes._

_"Don't try that Oldest bull on me Prue, you aren't the oldest, Wy..."_

_"Wyatt was corrupted by Evil, he's the fucking source of all evil Chris. He can't be saved in this time." She yelled and he looked down before looking into his sisters eyes._

_"Melinda is Dead Prue, killed by those damed Vampires, then you yourself had to end her existence.....I am not strong enough to kill Wyatt....besides Killing a Vampire is a bit different then a Power hungry Witch." He said and Prue looked at him and walked forward into the light more. She was a hardened warrior you could tell, and the scars on her stomach and arms told a story. Some where slashes, other crescent shaped but you needed good eyes to notice most of them, mostly the crescent shaped ones._

_"Vampires are my speciality, I know...God forgive me for What happened to Mel, I don't understand why you'd want me to go to the past though, and A year before you arrive? I can help you." She said and he shook his head._

_"I need concentration, and you look to much like Mom and Aunt Pru to get away as being some random person....I'm not as easily apparent; they wont notice me." Chris said and Prue sighed and nodded._

_"What do I do?"_

**2005 : Forks Washington**

In the Past, a girl, with long slightly wavy lighter brown hair and chocolate brown eyes woke in a sweet. This was the first time she had a dream about her future in months, not since she arrived in Forks. Not since she met the...Cullen's.

The girl sat up her eyes a dull brown, and lifeless, bags of purple bruises under her eyes and a gaunt face, like she hadn't eaten her slept a good night in months. That was true though, she hadn't not since her life as Isabella Swan had fallen apart.

This girl was really Prudence Isabelle Halliwell, almost 26 years old acting as a 18 year old chief of police's daughter. Charlie Swan knew who she was though, well he knew she was from the future and was a Halliwell, related to his ex-wife a Witch who bound her powers not wanting them after it got her little sister killed.

She had been the leader of the resistance along with Chris. Melinda was a piece keeper, the lover much like their father, But like their father she had a hard side, and it was the fighter she had to bring out when they where in situations. Early on after their brother Wyatt had taken the place as Source of all Evil and killed off the family, except Melinda, Pixie, Patty, Penny, Henri, and Chris and of course her, He had got allegiance with every creature he could find. The werewolves refused him and they where eliminated, as were the Fairies, Goblins, Leprechauns. Others like Unicorns and Nymphs were left alone because they where hard to find.

Then almost three years into the battle to win their brother back or kill him and save the world, as cliché as it sounds, All hell broke loose. As it was Humans had gathered and restarted a version of the Witch Trails, so it wasn't only Wyatt killing Witches it was the mortals, which led some to follow Wyatt. Wyatt had found out about the other kind of Vampire, Magical Versions were like the myths but these, the Real Vampires....they where what Wyatt needed on his side. So he began with the ones he could find, Truth was Prue, or Bella - you'll never realise how hard it was to start answering to Bella – Had known Laurent, Victoria and James before because they were in her future. Victoria and James were Igor to follow Wyatt but Laurent, no he was different. He had come to them and asked to join the resistance and in return he'd teach one of them to fight against vampires and train others for the job, sort of like a personal vampire army. Laurent would turn the ones willing and with his help Prue would train them. It wasn't as easy as it would seem, they had to do a spell to make a bond thing between Laurent and Prue...his strength and Agility was also hers...if and when he ever perished it would transfer completely. She'd be human just with super strength and speed...they didn't count it as a power, even though it could be described as one.

Laurent did die, Four years latter, thankfully by then they had quite a army of vampires on their side, and Bree was the one they looked to for changing the willing ones; as she was the oldest at six years – she had found them and was actually turned by Victoria. Though as a result of all the vampire fighting which is what Prue mostly took part in she had a lot of bite scars...she had come up with a potion that would incinerate the venom in the person stream and it had to be taken before the fight and then again after....so she was never turned, (Though it steel hurt like hell) though many where. Pixie, Patty, and Melinda being the ones in the family. Pixie and Patty retained control over their humanity, or Lack there of but Melinda was easily swayed by blood and Prue understood...hell she trained Newborns for a living how couldn't she?

In the end though after two years of more fighting Prue was the only other Halliwell left besides Wyatt and Chris. Henri, and Penny had been killed years before, before even Laurent showed up and Pixie and Patty had saved some of the others from a gang of Vampires, a year before they came back to the past and had fought bravely before being over powered and ripped to shreds. By then Wyatt had control of the Volturi, and Prue had killed Melinda herself, thankful for the abilities gifted to her by Laurent.

**(Here on out Bella is Prue)**

**Prue's Pov::**

I sighed as I thought about the War as I liked to call it. Chris...oh my poor little brother, he would have done anything to stop the pain, the suffering. I saw the looks he'd give me every time I'd come around sporting a new Scar. He blamed himself.

Truth was everyone did. The day Mom died was the day all hell was released. It was that day that the Darker side of Wyatt was released. Part of me wondered if Wyatt would have turned if Mom had not died. It was Chris' fourteenth birthday, Dad – How I loath to call the bastard that – Was once again not around, but in a meeting along with Wyatt up in Elder land. I was out with Melinda and Pixie getting the last additions for Chris' party, me being 15 was the only one able to drive, though I wouldn't have been in this era but in 2019 things were different.

Chris had come home to demons and Mom bleeding on the floor, besides Wyatt I was the only one who could Heal....but I couldn't sense which meant him calling for me was fruitless. Melinda hadn't come into that power yet and Wyatt and Dad wasn't answering. By the time I got home Chris was rocking mom's body back and forth...I had tried to heal her, throwing everything from my hands. It was too late, she was dead. That was the day I stop referring to Leo as Dad, the little I saw him and as Leo.

Melinda understood but besides Wyatt Leo actually spent time with her...it was almost like he forgot he had another daughter and son. I didn't hate Mel for it but I did resent my Honey blond sister. It wasn't months before we were being attacked by Wyatt's forces. Being the oldest even though rightfully Wyatt was the oldest I was the leader but Melinda was a great Idealist...but she was a pacifist....she didn't believe in violence and in the end though she had gotten over most of it, this was what killed her.

Thinking on this life though I found little joy any longer. My appearance had been de-aged thanks to Chris and my scars hidden with another Spell but as soon as I dropped the first spell the other would be reversed and it was a once cast spell. Not that I minded, my scars I wore with pride. I still remembered How I had sought out Renee so soon after everything, Renee was my grampa Allen's niece, his sister Janice's daughters daughter...so my third or fourth cousin? She had taken me in even though I was really 23 almost 24 masquerading as a 16 year old. I only stayed with them in Phoenix for five months until April when I moved here to forks, and met the...I choked on my emotions closing my lifeless eyes. The Cullen's. It had taken me a while to figure out what they were because most the ones I trained and commanded and fought against were red eyed....unless they where hungry then they where black eyed. We found that though harsh, Blood banks still had blood stored, even when half abandoned and then the Witches on Wyatt's side were fare game to the vampires. It was war and only Melinda ever really complained and Chris was to busy trying to save everyone to care what the vampires did, they where my problem and many called me the Ice Queen or Cut throat Bitch if they dared.

I had swore off my powers when I arrived..thanks to a Potion I had kept my powers when I traveled back even when little me was born I wouldn't lose them. The only time I had been close to using them was on James but I had been scared of revealing to the Cullen's what a Monster I really was. Edward....may have thought he was a monster but He'd never seen a real monster before.

Now he was gone. The love of my life was gone, he'd never loved me...he had never gave a damn. I thought bitterly gritting my teeth and pictured my Chair, Pictures and window being destroyed....or knocked over. My Power of Psychokinesis, a more powerful form of Telekinesis destroying everything. I stared at the rubble the chair was now and closed my eyes. I didn't know if I could take this. I wasn't strong enough....I used all my strength not to orb away to where I knew Chris was helping Mom and the aunts. Really another thing that kept me from going was the fact I didn't want to see them...it would be admitting the fact Mom wouldn't be alive when this was over.

"Bella...your awake." I heard Charlie say and I finally noticed he was really here. I sighed, maybe it was time I told him to total truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**One in the Same**

**Chapter 2: Tragedies Play a part**

**2019 : San Francisco**

**(November 4th 2019)**

"What do you think Chris would like?" I asked, my brunette hair falling to just past my waist. I looked at my younger cousin who was also sporting Brunette hair but hers ended just past her mid back. Pixie looked up at me with her big round brown eyes and I gazed into them with my own Hazel eyes. She smiled and pointed to a large baseball shaped pinnate, which sat beside a lamb shaped one. I nodded Chris wasn't fond of Lambs, but baseball was something he enjoyed, and it was that or the batman pinnate.

"I agree." I said and turned to my right as I put it into our buggy, "Mel!" I called and another girl came around the corner. She was my height with the same body shape as me, but her hair was lighter, a honey blond/brown and her eyes were light brown. She had a cart filled with party favors and stakes of candy, suckers, and chocolate galore.

"Prue did you finally choose?" Melinda asked, and I said as we exited the isle to let some women in. "Actually Pixie chose...we ready to go?" I asked and they nodded. We headed to the checkout and I bumped into someone with a long trench coat on and spiky brown heir and blue eyes. " I am so sorry...here let me help." I said picked up the banquet of Roses from the floor as he got the chocolates. I heard my cousin and sister giggle but I was at a lost for why.

"Prue?" A very familiar voice asked and I looked up into the mans eyes, and took in his facial features. "Andi?" I asked. He nodded and I laughed. Andrew Trudeau was my childhood friend after Susan Trudeau moved back from Portland almost 10 years after His father Andrew Trudeau Sr. death. Our family always found it funny to watch us interact cause it was obvious we had the hots for each other as my sister liked to say.

"How...how you been?" I asked as I gave the others the motion to get out and take the party favors with them. Though I was only 15 and Andi was already 20...thankfully though even if we did start seeing each other I was considered responsible enough to choose who I date by the state, well I would be come September. Laws had changed in 15 years.

"Good...I'm finishing up college and then going to get a job somewhere as a Inspector. Funny though anywhere else I'd be considered a Detective." He said as we walked on to a register. Me holding the Roses and him the Chocolates. I hummed and nodded, "I like Inspector, classier." I said and he smiled and nodded. "I'm liking it better already."

"Prue!" I heard Mel call and I rolled my eyes. I gave him the roses and smiled. "Sorry for bumping into you..Its Chris' birthday today and we've really got to go." I said and turned to leave only to be called back by Andi. "Prue wait!" He called and I turned confused as he handed me the Chocolates and Roses.

"For you...late birthday present. Maybe next year I'll be on time." He said smirking. I smiled as my hazel eyes stared into his blue ones. "I''ll hold you to that." I said jogged away with the Roses and chocolates in hand. I got into the front seat of my BMW XX-5 and put my Roses and Chocolates down beside me, thankful Melinda and Pixie sat in the back because Mel got car sick in the front and Pixie hated cars and felt safer in the back.

"Ohhhh...Andi give you those?" Pixie asked in a sing song voice and I sighed and began to pull out. "zip it." I said and drove. When we got home I was out of the car faster then my sister and cousin could blink, I wanted to get inside I had a weird feeling in my gut and I always trusted my instincts. We each piled our hands full of bags and boxes and went to the door after I locked up the car, locking my gifts from Andi inside as I had to much to take in to bring them with me.

"Prue I've got it...Prue!" Pixie cried as she tried to open the manner doors only to find herself unable and almost tripping on the air and dropping her bags. I sighed and shook my head before squinting my eyes, and smiled as the door flew open. I didn't need to see the things I moved with my mind but it was instinct to look before using my powers, and though I could channel my powers thought my arms and even my legs I had begun using the power through my eyes. Even going as far as to twitch my nose which was insanely cute or so my aunt Phoebe said.

"Show off." Pixie said and I laughed entering and as I passed the threshold I stopped short and gasped. Laying in a pool of semi dried blood was her mother, her brother, Chris holding her in his lap.

"Prue! Help!" Chris gasped out through his tears. I ran forward throwing everything I bought to the floor no longer caring for it's material use. I fell to my knees over my mother and brother and gasped..."Mom...please." before going to put my hands over her chest but was stopped when Chris fell forward onto moms body. He had a darklighter's arrow in his left shoulder dangerously close to his heart. "Chris!" I screamed and turned my powers on the arrow.

"God Mom, Chris!" I heard Mel say as she entered and I heard Pixie scream. I flicked two fingers and watched in morbid fascination as the arrow flew out, I would have broken the end but I couldn't touch it or the poison would enter my blood stream. I turned back to Melinda and Pixie as I put my hands over Chris' wound and they glowed gold,

"Mel, Pixie go get dad and Wyatt." I spoke my voice almost ice cold but strangled at the same time, my eyes were turning red from wanting to cry. I sighed happily as Chris woke up, though he looked like he was still in pain and as he sat up straight I positioned my hands over moms bloody chest. I concentrated but only a faint glow appeared, I lowered my head and sobbed slightly as I lets a tear roll down my cheek.

"Why isn't she healing?" Chris asked me as he looked at me. I gritted my teeth and responded my voice laced with sadness. "She dead..." I fell back on my butt and the words uttered in my mind again, _'She's dead.'_

**2019 : San Francisco**

**(November 9th)**

"Chris?" I asked as I walked into mom's room. Since mom had died Chris had pretty much locked himself up in the old room. Melinda was leaning on their aunt Phoebe like a life line and I hadn't spoken to anyone but Mel, and even that was through Telepathy; a twin link, and of course Chris since it happened. Though the conversation between me and Chris was strained at best.

"Why did this happen?" Chris asked and I sighed, then looked down at the floor as if the white shag carpet was the most interesting thing since sliced bread. I'd always been told I looked the most like mom but their was a even bigger resemblance between me and Aunt Prudence.

I had always thought Melinda looked the most like mom.

"I don't know Chris..." I said, at a lost for words. Chris turned around and let his hand trail on our mothers bed and the cloths she'd worn last. A blue blouse and knee length cream and Blue paisley skirt.

"I don't know If I can do this Prue. Wyatt is doing god knows what, Mel is with Aunt Phoebe and Dad blames me...." I cut him off with there my hazel/green eyes hardened into my famous glare very similar to my aunt Prudence's.

"You don't believe Leo, do you?" I asked, he winced, most likely out of the hate that leaked from my voice at our fathers name. He didn't answer but I didn't need it to know what he was feeling. No, the emotions in this place were really taking a toll on me and it was was probably why Aunt Phoebe was at her condo with her family and of course Melinda.

"No, Chris this was not your fault. Its Leo's, if he had answered your calls he would have saved her." I said and Chris looked up at me with ice like green eyes.

"If that was the case then why couldn't you save her!? You saved the wrong Halliwell and I just don't..." He stopped there tears running down his face as he threw down moms hair brush onto the floor. I winced and walked forward and pulled my little brother into my arms, resting my chin on his brown hair.

"Baby, from what Darryl said mom had been dead for almost three hours...I couldn't have healed her and I am just lucky I could heal you. The poison should have killed you in one hour being only half whitelighter." I stopped and pulled back looking into his green eyes, the same eyes Melinda Warren had held. "I'd give..ANYTHING, to bring her back to us but we can't change the past only go forward and live with our future." I said as I let my lone tear fall.

I had refused to cry before now, not wanting to feel weak or let my little sister and brother think I wasn't strong enough to take care of them. I didn't have to worry about Wyatt he was old enough to know wright from wrong and as it was we hadn't seen him since mom was confirmed dead, he had orbed away. I was worried because only I had seemed to notice his orbs, they seemed darker.

**Funeral ::::**

"We gather here today to lay to rest our fallen sister. May she find peace in the after life. With this candle we do unbind, Piper Lynn Halliwell from the mortal Realm." I felt the emotions of the room and almost felt like I was dying.

"Control it Prue, don't let it control you." I heard my aunt Phoebe speak. I could tell through her tears she was in pain as well, but I almost felt saddened for her, because I'd been a Empath since birth, she had only been one for 14 years...I don't think she had been exposed to these types of emotions in this quantity.

_'Its okay Love...I'm here'_

I heard a voice say and I smiled. Andi ...my guardian Angel.

**2022 : San Francisco**

I stared at my husband in shock. He wasn't serious was he? I cried out and collapsed onto the floor.

"He has Piper? No..not my baby." I cried and he hugged my petite frame to his. I almost shivered, no it wasn't because I was cold but because part of me was upset with myself. How could I Have I let this happen? I was one of the strongest witches in existence and I've lost my baby to that..that monster.

I felt the presence of Laurent and many of the resistance behind us, as Andi whispered to me. I loved my husband but I couldn't say I was in love with him...at least not any more. At one time I was or so I thought but that was just after my mother had died, I think it was more me channeling his emotions and comfort. I married him though with no regrets, and he had gifted me with a beautiful daughter, Piper Andreana Halliwell.

"We will get her back." Andi said and I looked into his blue eyes, the same eyes our daughter had. Our two year old daughter was almost the spitting image of my mother only with blue eyes and subtle differences.

"Please," I almost begged as I spoke, "Bring Piper home." I cried as I put my hands over my pregnant stomach. I was nine months pregnant. Laurent had come almost 11 months before and while training just after the spell had been complete we had been alerted by Penny of a premonition that if I had continued with training I'd miscarry. Laurent had understood hesitantly but had warned me I needed to be ready after I gave birth for rigorous training if I had any hope of taming newborns myself without being turned.

"Don't worry, I will." He says and he stood, grabbing his riffle, charmed to shoot through a vampires skin and a sword also made to cut a vampire thanks to being made with Multan iron and venom mixed into the liquid as it was made. Most all our weapons were hand made, a skill well worth the time it took to learn. He kissed me gently and said goodbye before Darryl, who had refused to die after Sheela had died from Wyatt's rayne and AJ his oldest son, Also Patty though Pixie stayed as did Melinda and Laurent who came over and gently lifted me up. It had been hard for Laurent to handle our scents at first but with Pixie's help a potion was made that dulled the scent of every resistance members blood from Vampires.

"They'll bring her back..." I didn't here more as I broke into a scream, clutching my stomach. Chris was at my side taking me from Laurent who seemed shocked and from his emotions a bit scared, I almost laughed, he hadn't been around for Piper's birth.

"Prue..What! Whats wrong?" Chris asked, I looked up from my pain and raised a eyebrow. "How thick...are yo..YOU AHHHHHHH!," I heard Laurent groan and I knew he was in pain from my screams, not only because of the bond but because of his heightened hearing, "I'm in labor you nitwit!" I cried, and collapsed. I couldn't take anymore.

**3 hours latter:::::**

"Its twins....beautiful girls." I heard my midwife, Jana, say as I smiled and took both girls into my arms. The one on my left had a turf of red/brown hair and the other had jet black hair. I had a feeling they'd look Identical when older.

"Where's Andi and the others?" I asked. Andi and Piper should have been back by now.

"What are they're names?" Jana asked and I knew she was trying to side track me and change the subject. I sighed, I'd let her win this time.

"Priscilla Opal Halliwell and Persphone Jasper Halliwell" I said, I had decided to keep to the P tradition if I had girls much like my aunts and Opal and Jasper had been Andi's choices. Both a precious gem stone, though I had thought him crazy when he wanted Jasper as one of the names..to Me it had been pretty male like and I knew it was mostly because he had always wanted a son and so I had given in. Now seeing my babies I saw how perfect their full names were for them.

I smiled and looked to Chris who entered, dread clear in his emotions and on his face.

"Chris?" I asked my smile fading to a frown. He looked at me with the twins and let tears fall from his face.

"They're dead Prue, Wyatt killed Andi and Piper." He said and my world went black. I faintly heard my cries of no and Priscilla and Persephone crying as well.

**9 months latter – 2023**

I looked down at my babies, They were now nine months old and were almost identical, both had chocolate brown eyes matching that of my late mothers, and while Priscilla had red/brown hair, Persephone had black hair. Tragedy had struck only two month ago, Pixie and Patty had both been turned into vampires, unfortunately by the opposing group. I was now training them as well, but being witches before being vampires they had better control but only barely and though they kept their powers they unlocked one by one.

Priscilla had already started moving things with her mind, though it was only the lesser form of Telekinesis, and Persephone was freezing things randomly. I felt bad for what I was about to do but I had to protect Them, they where all I had left of my husband but I wouldn't let Wyatt kill them like he had Piper and Andi.

"Is it ready?" I asked as I heard Laurent come in close behind Chris. Pixie and Patty were scavenging around the city for food at the moment and the rest of the resistance was doing god knows what. Sparing, fighting, and playing music with homemade instruments was the only things we could do.

"Yep, one binding Potion and time placement spell...are you sure you want to do this Prue?" Chris asked me and I looked over at my cousin and the man who was like a father to me.

"Yes. I wont put them in danger of being killed by Wyatt. They'll be saf...safe." I said and my voice broke and tars started coming from my eyes. I was never one to cry like this but saying goodbye to my daughters, I just couldn't control my emotions.

I felt Laurent grab me into a soft hug, though it felt like hugging marble I was used to it and let my sobs come harder. "You don't have to say goodbye, we can protect them here." Laurent said and I looked up into his red eyes, his long dreadlock hair and dark skin which was oddly pale looking.

"I have to, I thought I could protect Piper and hell even Payton. I failed everyone, I wont fail them." I spoke and he nodded and I took the binding potion in my hands, the potion would last until they where teenagers, or until I died. The spell was held in Chris' hands as he prepared to read it off with me.

I placed the potion inside my babies bottle thankfully it could mix with the Milk without being noneffective and then handed it to them. They happily drank from the bottle before a glow came from them, I kissed each one, giving them a little locket with their names and a picture of Myself and their sister and daddy. On the front was the Triquatra and roses on a vintage locket face. Each twin had one with their full names on the back.

"Goodbye, Prissy, Perse." I walked over to Chris and grabbed his hand.

"A time for everything.

And to everything its place

move what we want through time and space."

Lights appeared around the babies and I broke down in tears as they disappeared from the year 2023.

**2025 : San Francisco**

"We have to do something! We are losing people by the day. Melinda has been turned and is with Wyatt now, Darryl is dead, and me, you, Pixie and Patty are really the only Halliwells left!" I yelled, and threw my hand to the left and jumped as a mix of red and clear shock-waves came from my hands. "Wow..." I said and looked at the damage and then my hand. I have never done that before and it shocked me.

"I guess your Physcokenisis has advanced...can you still move things without the shock-waves?" Chris asked as Laurent and Pixie and Patty had come to investigate the commotion.

"I think..." I said and concentrated and some of the ruble moved and then dropped.

"Looks like it...It doesn't take as much anger to move the things without the shock-wave, the shock-wave though was triggered by more anger and rage." I said and Chris smirked and nodded. Laurent laughed and clapped me on the back and I turned as I heard the newborn coming into the room.

"Chris get out, the newborns are coming in for training, can't have you around them." I said and unequipped a clear potion from my waist and drank it as Chris left. No sooner then he left the room did the newborns filter in, some clawing at each other and other just growling.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I yelled and they stopped for a moment from the pain of such a loud noise and then I used my empathy to calm them down some. I had always had advanced empathy, Phoebe had only been able to channel others emotions and on demons tap into their powers but she couldn't make someone feel a emotion like I could.

They instantly calmed down and fell into line and I smirked at Laurent who was smiling.

We could do this , and if it was the last thing I did I'd stop Wyatt.

**2027 : San Francisco**

I stared across the battle field as I watched my army, I guess you could say, fight their way across. I screamed as I saw Pixie having her head ripped off her body and I channeled my Psychokinesis to allow me to pull him apart by his molecules. I heard the screams but someone had already set Pixie on fire, the fire had also leaked onto the unknown vampire. I twirled around and caught a vampires arm in my left before kicking it in the stomach and repeating the process with another. I jumped up above two more who were running from behind me and in front of me making them collide. Just as I was about to finish them I felt pain like someone was ripping me apart and I fell to the ground hard.

The four vampires took advantage of my weakness and grabbed me each biting into me, one on each side of my neck, the other two who were male bit me right where my breast began. I screamed and then as if a eternity had happened I felt strength return to me and I knew Laurent had been killed. I let myself go limp and astral projected behind them. I winced at the scene in front of me, If it wasn't for me turning blue in front of me it looked sort of erotic. I flicked my wrist three times and smiled as they each let me go from having their arms or even legs blown off, a power I inherited from my mother. I shook my head as I reappeared in my body and punched the one still attached to my breast and kicked him the in balls.

"That was for being a pervert." I said and used my Empathy to channel a demons power and shot a stream of fire at two and then the other two, each burst into flames and were incinerated. I bent over and breathed in deep from the blood lost and knowing I couldn't self heal I just gritted my teeth and tore my way across the battle field. I was just in time to see Patty burned and I chocked and started blowing up demons and even humans who were in my way. This was a war, if they weren't wearing Resistance colors, Grey, White, and Blue then they were fiar game, it was kill or be killed.

"Hello Sister." I heard behind me and turned to see Melinda. Her head cocked to the side and fresh blood on her from her resent kills her eyes were bright crimson red. I snarled....I missed my Twin but this thing was her, it was the demon wearing her face.

"Hello, Melinda." I said and Waved my hand sending her flying. She fliped in the air and landed on her feet. "Would you really kill your own sister?" She asked and I smirked and snorted.

"No," I said and she laughed but I wasn't finished, "But you aren't my sister." I said and sent a shock-wave as I was calling it at her, really it was just advanced Psychokinesis. She screamed as her leg and arm were torn off and Attacked me. I gasped and Channeled her Power of Deflection the only real power she had retained as I had Bianca drain her powers a year ago. The Pink shield that came from my hand expanded and made her fly back with a zap. I flicked my hand blowing off her other arm and leg. As I was about to blow off her head she looked at me.

"Can you really do it Belly?" Mel asked and I stopped and let my eyes tear up. She was my baby sister, the one who had thrown me a baby shower, had delivered Pi..Piper. Here I was killing her.

"I'm sorry Melinda...we'll fix this babe...I wont let this be in vain." I said and flicked my hands and closed my eyes as her head was blown off I only glanced at her as I channeled a demons fire and through it at her remains. I collapsed as I heard her screams. It was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

**2005 : Fork Washington**

"Bella...your awake." I heard Charlie say and I finally noticed he was really here. I sighed, maybe it was time I told him to total truth........

TO BE CONTINUED......


End file.
